Slave For A Week
by Howling Wolf
Summary: After losing a bet to Rika, Takato must now spend a week as her slave.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
SLAVE FOR THE WEEK  
PART ONE: THE BET  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Takato couldn't help but grin as he walked through the park to Guilmon's hut. In the five years since the digimon had gone back to the digital world the hut had become the meeting place for the tamers. Now Takato was heading there for a more personal reason. A meeting between him and the 'Digimon Queen' Rika Nonaka.  
  
Today was the day Takato was going to challenge Rika to a digimon card match. She would refuse him at first, Takato was sure. But he was prepared for that. Takato knew that Rika would never back away from a challenge if it presented something she might not be able to beat. And his little bet would definitely get her attention. Thinking back to when he had called her, Takato grinned as he remembered how shocked Rika had sounded on the phone. He had really surprised her by calling, well before the day was through he was going to surprise her even more.  
  
Still grinning like an idiot Takato looked down at his watch. When he saw what time it was Takato began running. 'Oh man I'm going to be late!'  
  
Rika found herself waiting for Takato outside their normal meeting place. 'I wonder what goggle head wanted to see me about?' Rika thought to herself as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Geez where is he?"  
  
At that moment a nearly breathless Takato came running up the stairs.  
  
"Huff.Sorry I'm.huff.late." He panted.  
  
"Don't worry about it Takato. So what did you want to see me about?" asked Rika.  
  
Takato grinned. "I wanted to challenge you to a match without the others around."  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow. "A match? Goggle head you are aware that I can beat in the first round, aren't you?"  
  
"I think I might surprise you Rika. Besides I have a little wager I want to make as well." Said Takato.  
  
"What kind of wager?" Rika asked cautiously.  
  
"Loser has to be the winner's slave for a whole week." Takato answered.  
  
Rika laughed. The opportunity to have Takato as her slave for a week was too good to pass up. No wonder he had not wanted any of the other tamers around to watch their match.  
  
"Okay goggle head your on. I just hope that you are ready to lose." Said Rika.  
  
The two tamers proceeded to begin their match. To Rika's surprise Takato had indeed improved in his card playing skills. But in the end it didn't matter. With in a matter of minutes Rika had totally devastated Takato's life points winning the game. (AN: Okay, I don't know a thing about the digimon card game. But this was the only way I could see Rika beating Takato.)  
  
"Looks like I win goggle head. Or perhaps I should say slave." Rika said.  
  
With a sigh Takato nodded. He had lost the bet and now he had to pay the consequences.  
  
"So what is your first command o' master?' he asked bowing.  
  
"Good question. I suppose the first thing we should do is move you into my house." Said Rika.  
  
Huh? Takato looked up suddenly. He couldn't have heard Rika correctly could he? Looking right at Rika, Takato saw that she was smiling.  
  
"That's right you're gonna move into my house. If I only have you as a slave for just one week than I plan to enjoy every minute of it." Rika said.  
  
'Oh boy what have I gotten myself in to. Good thing it's summer time and school is out.' Takato thought as he followed silently behind Rika.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Howling Wolf: Another new story finished. For those of you who love the digimon characters don't worry they'll be making an appearance in future chapters. As for the tamers' age I like to work with a few years after the third season ended. 


	2. Moving In

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
SLAVE FOR A WEEK  
PART TWO: MOVING IN  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Rumiko Nonaka watched as her daughter Rika walked into their home with a wide grin. This was a surprise for the older woman. Rika rarely came home with such a look on her face.  
  
"Hello Rika, welcome home." Said Rumiko.  
  
Rika looked at her mother in surprise.  
  
"Mom what are you doing home early?" asked Rika.  
  
"I didn't have any photo shoots today so I decided to stay home. Tell me Rika what has you grinning so much today?" said Rumiko.  
  
"Oh I just beat Takato in a silly bet. He actually thought he could beat me in a card match." Rika said.  
  
Rumiko looked on interested. She never seen Rika so animated in her life. In fact if she didn't know better Rumiko would have sworn that Rika was practically giggling.  
  
"So what was the bet that Takato lost to you?"  
  
Rika laughed. "Oh Takato just has to be my personal slave for a whole week. I was wondering if it would be ok for him to stay with us for his duration as my slave." Rika asked.  
  
"Normally I would say no. But since it's summer I don't see why not. Do Takato's parents know about this?" said Rumiko  
  
"He said he would tell them before coming over here." Rika said.  
  
Rumiko nodded. "I can tell that you're pretty excited about this."  
  
"A whole week of goggle head having to do what I say? Of course. Hmm. Maybe I should go over to his bakery to make certain that Takato doesn't lose his nerve." Rika said.  
  
"I'll tell you what Rika, give me a minute to get ready and I will drive you over there." Rumiko offered.  
  
"That would be great. Thanks mom." Rika said with a grin.  
  
The Matsuki Bakery...  
  
Takato glanced around his room briefly as he packed. Looking down at his sketch book Takato wondered if he should bring it along. 'I might as well. It will probably be the only respite I'll get while doing whatever choirs Rika decides to give me.' Thought Takato.  
  
Walking down stairs with his suitcase Takato wondered how Rika's mother and grandmother had reacted to the news of him moving in with them for a week.  
  
"Hopefully better then my parents did." Takato chuckled to himself.  
  
The thought of his parents' reactions to the news of him spending a week with Rika was quite amusing. His mother of course had not taken the news at all well. Takato's father wasn't too happy either, had managed to calm his wife down explaining that it was better that this had happened during the summer than during the school year.  
  
Setting his suitcase down Takato took one last look around the bakery before walking outside. To his shock Rika already stood there wit her mother. Rumiko smiled down at Takato. It was obvious to her that the young man was nervous. Not that Rumiko could blame him. Especially since she had no idea what Rika was going to have him do.  
  
"Well Takato are you ready for your week of enslavement?" asked Rika.  
  
"Just lead the way o' master." Takato answered.  
  
"And don't you forget it, goggles." Said Rika.  
  
Rumiko watched their interaction with each other with a bemused smile. 'Honestly those two look so cute together. I wonder why no one has ever told them?' thought Rumiko as an idea began to creep into her brain.  
  
Putting his suitcase in the car's trunk Takato climbed into the back with Rika.  
  
"Thanks for giving me a ride to your house Mrs. Nonaka." Said Takato.  
  
"Oh don't mention it. Besides it gave me an excuse to spend some time with Rika. Are your parents okay with you living us for a whole week Takato?" asked Rumiko.  
  
"Well they didn't take it too well. After all I am suppose to be helping them out with the bakery." Said Takato.  
  
The drive over to the Nonaka's took only a few minutes, but to Takato it felt like hours. He had been over to Rika's home several times before however this would be the first time that he would be staying there. Needless to say he was quite nervous. Sitting next to Rika in the car's back sit was not helping him any at all. Takato glanced nervously over at Rika. 'Oh man what have I gotten myself into?'  
  
Rika's grandmother was waiting for them as they exited the car. Seeing that Takato was looking at her nervously Seiko smiled at him. It really was cute how he blushed whenever he found himself standing next to Rika. It was then that she noticed the way Rumiko was looking at the two teenagers. Seiko was surprised to see a strange gleam in her daughter's eye every time she looked at Rika and Takato. Seiko wondered just what it was that was going through Rumiko's mind. Feeling a little more at ease Takato managed to return Seiko's smile.  
  
"Welcome back Takato. I understand that you will be staying with us for a while. I've had the guess room next to Rika's prepared for you." Said Seiko.  
  
"Rika why don't you go show Takato to his room. I need to talk to your grandmother for a moment." Rumiko said.  
  
Rika shrugged. "Whatever. C'mon goggles, we might as well get you settled."  
  
Takato looked briefly at Rika's mother before going inside himself. The feeling of nervousness he had felt before had returned. Takato had the feeling that whatever two adults were talking about outside, he wasn't going to like it.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Howling Wolf: All right a new chapter done! Tune in next time as Takato deals with not only Rika's demands but a match making mother as well. And remember RUKATO FOREVER! 


End file.
